


Сука

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Hardcore Henry (2016)
Genre: Dark, Explicit Language, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Necrophilia, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Кто больше безумен - социопат или тот, кто работает на него?
Relationships: Henry/Akan





	Сука

**Author's Note:**

> AU: "прохождение" на стэлсе; Эстель убита первой; Акан жив.

Красться по крыше, по большой дуге огибая топчущихся на одном месте истуканов-киборгов, становилось все сложнее. Руки мелко подрагивали. В кистях все еще оставалось ощущение нежной кожи под пальцами и острых зубов, раз за разом врезавшихся в сталь протеза, в попытке сбросить захват. Хруст позвонков показался оглушительно-громким, но никто из безмозглых солдат не заметил, как их общую «жену» придушил первый, опытный экземпляр. После смерти Эстель спокойней не стало — осталась последняя цель, мечущаяся по вертолетной площадке. Подобраться к нему оказалось не сложно — Акан, то ли безоговорочно верил в свою победу, то ли наоборот, слишком нервничал и не замечал происходящего. В тот момент, когда Генри подкрался к нему, Аканов резко развернулся, чтобы упереться горлом в острие ножа.

— Эстель? — неожиданный возглас вместе с панически заметавшимся взглядом, словно стоящий перед ним был невидимкой, на мгновение дезориентировали Генри.

Картинка неожиданно сложилась — ебнутый глава «Akan Inc» ничерта не видел, и потому так хаотично использовал гравитационные волны, без направления отбрасывая от себя предметы. Гребаный кровоточащий и слепой мутант.

— Судя по молчаливому сопению — моя жена мертва, — Акан диковато улыбнулся, повернув голову к Генри и близоруко щурясь. Белесые глаза смотрели прямо на него, и, похоже, предположение о полной слепоте было ошибочно. — Хочешь убить последнего ученого, Генри? Кто будет вставлять в тебя батарейки? И менять ржавеющие детали? Вернет память?..

Генри надавил на рукоятку ножа, оцарапав кожу, все еще медля, теперь уже задумавшись над сказанными словами.

— Убей, убей, убей же! — в очередной раз отвлекая разговором, Акан попытался избавиться от ножа у горла, резко дернувшись в сторону. Генри толкнул лезвие вперед со всей силы, но оно вошло куда-то под ключицу и его сбило с ног очередной волной, приложив головой о пол площадки. Перед глазами замельтешило и сознание от удара начало расплываться, делая картинку нечеткой. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, Генри увидел пижонские ботинки, оказавшиеся рядом.

— Собрался убивать — делай это сразу, — наставительно сообщил Акан, со всей дури заехав носком ботинка в лицо своего опытного экземпляра, погружая в звенящую от боли черноту.

***

Сознание двоилось. Очнувшись, Генри увидел нависающего над своим лицом белобрысого мужчину. За его головой находился источник яркого света. Под спиной и задом ощущалось твёрдое, значит он лежал. Конечности, на посылаемые мозгом импульсы, не отвечали. Комната тонула в темноте. Все, что находилось слева, под обзор не попадало. Скосив глаза вбок, Генри увидел только размытый профиль носа и какие-то металлические палочки, торчащие из того места, где, предположительно, должен был находиться глаз.

— Какого ... работаю ... невозможно!

Звуки воспринимались с трудом и доносились издалека, хотя по движению губ, можно было заметить, что говорил мужчина, находившийся рядом. Его голос казался знакомым и это ощущение вызывало нечто сродни зуда под кожей. Генри дернулся, попытавшись подняться. Вместе с этим свет на потолке стал невыносимо ярким, толкнувшим рассудок обратно в темноту.

— Лоботомия ... мешаете ... ебаные мудаки!

***

Сознание двоилось. В комнате было светло и пусто. Рядом стояла незнакомая темноволосая девушка в белом халате и со сосредоточенным лицом сгибала и разгибала пальцы на лежащей рядом руке. Рука покоилась на отдельном столе, но прикосновения к ней ощущались очень явно. Мир перед глазами покачнулся и Генри закрыл их.

***

В комнате было темно, только огромная лампа под потолком светила особенно ярко. Мужчина в белом халате и с такими же белыми волосами сосредоточенно сгибал и разгибал локоть левой руки. Прикосновения, что приходились ниже его, ощущались словно с задержкой — вот белые пальцы с силой вдавились в предплечье рядом со сгибом, и передвинулись на плечо. Кожа на плече отреагировала разу — ладонь, обхватившая его, ледяная, без перчаток, сильная и грубая. Одновременно с этим возникло чувство давления на предплечье, которое Генри только что видел, но рук на нем уже не было.

— Доброе утро! — жизнерадостно сказал мужчина, неожиданно уставившись на Генри, попытавшегося повернуть голову, и тут же крикнул кому-то, находящемуся верху. — Катя! Какого хрена он опять на меня пялится?!

Генри не успел повернуться в ту сторону — следующий вдох снова вырубил его.

***

Открыв глаза, Генри увидел светлую комнату. Он попытался сфокусировать взгляд, и комната качнулась, становясь темной и ободранной.

— Гееенри... — голос двоился тоже, становясь одновременно мужским и женским, говорившим в унисон. — Мой дорогой супруг...

Тошнота накатила внезапно, вместе с дикой, разрывающей болью в области левого глаза. Рефлекторно Генри зажмурился, дернувшись, чтобы прижать руки к голове.

— Что-то не так... — раздраженно произнесла женщина, вызывая своим голосом новую волну боли и, неожиданно, ярости, словно это она была виновата во всех мучениях.

— Ты не помнишь меня, но мы были вместе. Вообще-то мы и сейчас вместе... — почти одновременно сказал мужчина.

Где-то в затылке взорвалась атомная бомба, заливая внутренний взор белым светом. Генри раскрыл рот, но крик вышел беззвучным. Он попытался сдвинуться с места, но ничего ее получилось — запястья и щиколотки что-то плотно держало.

— Отключи его, — рявкнул третий, женский голос и груди коснулась что-то теплое, погружая в блаженное беспамятство.

***

В комнате было темно и душно. Высокий потолок казармы терялся где-то в размытой ночи и тяжелом не движущемся воздухе, давящем на грудь. Сну что-то помешало, и Генри перевернулся на бок, неосознанно ища небритой щекой прохладный угол подушки, не залитый его потом. Навязчивый шум доносился откуда-то из коридора. Быстрого взгляда на пустующие соседние кровати хватило, чтобы понять причину звуков после отбоя. В их лагерь прибыли новенькие пару дней назад, имевшие о себе очень высокое мнение. Для своего приезда они выбрали неудачное время — боев не было уже шесть месяцев и солдаты-контрактники изнывали от скуки и духоты, нуждаясь в освежающих криках и тяжелой отдачи приклада в плечо. Смазливые мальчики, которых отвели в душевые «посвящать», должны были немного снизить растущее между мужчинами напряжение.

Генри лениво перевернулся на живот, неуверенный, расстроен ли он тем, что не участвует в развлечениях. С одной стоны вся эта возня была не сравнима с удовольствием тяжести винтовки, с другой — трахать свою руку остохерело неимоверно. Полежав еще пару минут, он решил, что может и присоединиться — мальчики, наверняка уже смирились с происходящим и не будут сильно орать и сопротивляться.

***

Приходить в себя от удара было крайне неприятно. Тело говорило, что его подняли и швырнули о какую-то жесткую лежанку, припечатав об нее затылком.

Генри открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого света, и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на окружающей его остановке. Комната тонула в полумраке, слепящая лампа на потолке мешала рассмотреть что-то в дальних углах. Генри повернул голову на бок и натолкнулся взглядом на сидящего верхом на офисном стуле Акана. Память восстанавливалась рывками — вертолетная площадка, убитая Эстель, погибший Джимми, бесконечная гонка за лживой женой и ебнутым на всю голову ученым… а до этого было что-то еще, смутные образы отца и какого-то засыпанного песком города, ассоциирующиеся со вкусом крови во рту.

— Плохая новость — ты очнулся, — выдержав паузу и дав Генри немного прийти в себя, произнес Акан, наблюдавший за ним. — Хорошая — для тебя — новость — твои выжженные микросхемами мозги не могут работать автономно. Охуенная новость — у тебя есть голосовой модуль! Скажи что-нибудь папочке!

— Уебок, — хрипло произнес Генри. Выталкивать слова из глотки было сложно — она, казалась склеившейся и с трудом пропускавшей только небольшие вдохи. Язык распух и тяжело ворочался во рту, задевая зубы. 

— Ему нужна вода, — быстро произнес женский голос, и в поле зрения Генри попала девушка из одного бредового сна. Вблизи и реальности она оказалась полноватой и низкорослой, а смоленые волосы были убраны в тугой пучок на затылке.

— Это Кэйтлин, — Акан оттолкнулся ногами от пола, откатившись на стуле и давая ей возможность подойти к столу, на котором лежал Генри. — Наш био-инженер Катя. Ты обязан ей своей жизнью. Благодаря нескончаемой заботе и честолюбию Катеньки, твои мозги не размазаны по полу лаборатории.

Кэйтлин, игнорируя треп своего начальника, неожиданно сильным рывком подняла Генри в сидячее положение и протянула стакан воды, пристально наблюдая за его рукой. Он послушно взял протянутую воду, и мельком отметил уже сходящий желтовато-лиловый синяк, закрывавший половину ее лица. Сделав первый глоток, Генри почувствовал жжение в горле и сморщился, в подробностях ощутив, как жидкость проходит через пересохшее и, вероятно, поврежденное трубками ЭВЛ горло. Стоило ему не фокусировать свои мысли на посуде в руках, как осколки стекла вместе с водой оказались на операционном столе и частично — на полу.

— Н-да, с рукой все такое же дерьмо, — невнятно проговорил Акан, наблюдавший за тестом. — Стоит признать, — моя сука-бывшая — ты же не будешь пытаться оторвать мне башку за такое обращение к Эстель? — знала толк в своей работе. Блок с воспоминаний мн... нам… нашим ученым тоже снять без повреждений не удалось. Только его часть. Вспомнил что-нибудь милое? Как кормил дворовых котят? 

— Изнасилование, — односложно отозвался Генри и уточнил. — Это точно мои воспоминания?

— А ты думал, я для первого опыта выберу школьного учителя географии? — встав со стула, Акан принялся ходить из стороны в сторону небольшой операционной, вынуждая поворачивать голову, что уследить за его передвижениями. — Мне известна вся твоя биография и медицинская карта: тяга к насилию, служба-служба-служба в горячих точках, неплохие лидерские качества и большой спектр владения оружием. Только вот это не дает ответа — почему ты раскидал моих киборгов, как новорожденных котят. Но мы это изучим!

Воодушевления в голосе пробуждало инстинкт самосохранения, призывавший немедленно бежать из лаборатории. Только одна деталь не давала сделать этого — кроме Акана, потерявшего к нему интерес и что-то делающего в темной части комнаты, Генри не знал никого. Обрывки воспоминаний, танцующие как тени, где-то на периферии сознания, с трудом скалывались в нецелые картины и это взывало дурноту мельтешением. Генри вернулся в лежачее положение и закрыл глаза. Злости не было, как и не было страха или чувства удовлетворения от содеянного. Только холод от металлического стола под голой спиной и слабая тень любопытства — чего еще он о себе не знает? Кроме того, что ему, подопытной крысе, просто некуда идти из лабораторной клетки. 

***

— Миндалевидное тело — миндалина — отвечает за страх, в том числе. Видишь? — в свойственной ему импульсивности, Акан резко потянул за торчащий из раскрытого черепа орбитокласт, отгибая сероватую массу, чтобы показать такой же кусок плоти.

Генри без интереса посмотрел туда, куда указывали и неопределенно дернул плечом — все изыскания ученого были далеки от его сфер интереса и вызывали скуку. К сожалению, именно это ленивое безразличие к вывороченным кускам плоти и садистским опытам вынуждали его находиться рядом с Акановым, которому был нужен слушатель. Другие ученые, охочие до денег, славы или испугавшиеся настойчивого внимания владельца «Akan Inc» и армии киборгов, не выдерживали присутствия при операциях.

— Сложно сказать — за себя он боится или за свою подружку, — Аканов покосился на заверещавший пульт, отвечавший за жизнедеятельность опытного экземпляра, и выпустил из рук инструмент. Другой экран показывал реакции, которые происходили в исполосованной мозговой ткани, все еще не вытащенной из черепа со спиленным сводом. На специальном столе в каком-то зеленоватом растворе стояла отделенная от тела голова, повернутая к зеркальному стеклу, за которым находилась еще одна комната. К материалу крепилось множество датчиков, каких-то трубок и инструментов, большинство из которых оставались для Генри безымянными пыточными орудиями. Голова, благодаря этим штукам, продолжала считать себя достаточно живой, и была очень заинтересована в происходящем за стеклом. В той комнате, видевшей только зеркало, скрывающее лабораторию Акана, находилась супруга подопытного. На данный момент, то, что от нее осталось. В этом и заключался весь эксперимент — женщину истязали, голова наблюдала, выдавая весь спектр возможных эмоций, которые фиксировала машина. С положительными эмоциями было сложнее — никакой из подопытных не испытывал восторга от вида одинокой головы своего партнера. Приходилось применять галлюциногенные вещества, чтобы вызвать воспоминания, видения и реакции в мозгу схожие с теми, что могли быть в реальности.

В начале опытов этим занималась Кэйтлин — женщина-ученый, занявшая место убитой Эстель. К сожалению, она оказалась намного хуже своей предшественницы, чем выводила Акана из себя; Генри приходилось присутствовать при их совместных экспериментах, чтобы она не погибла. Потом, когда Аканов притащил откуда-то десятилетнюю девочку с ее матерью и раскрыл череп последней, отправив ребенка в пыточную, Кэйт сбежала из лаборатории. Генри было совершенно все равно, к кому спускаться в комнату и начинать опыт, хотя рассудком он понимал, почему ученая предпочла заниматься только полученными данными, без живых экспериментов. У него вообще была определенная проблема с эмоциями; не расспрашивая, Генри подозревал, что Акан что-то непоправимо повредил в его собственных мозгах, когда пытался снять блок с памяти. В определенной мере это было даже хорошо — Генри не приходилось испытывать лишних моральных терзаний из-за того, что он малодушно остался, даже после всего произошедшего, под крылом «Akan Inc».

— Блядь! — возглас сопроводил звук разбившегося стекла. Генри поднял голову, чтобы увидеть привычную картину — опыт, в очередной раз, не принес результатов, что выбесило Акана. — Нихуя не получается!

Он схватил аккуратно лежавшие в дезинфицирующем растворе орбитокласты и с силой вогнал один куда-то между студенистых извилин, заставив аппаратуру заверещать, предупреждая об опасности.

— Страх, ярость, вина, нежность, похоть… — Акан яростно перечислил то, что было написано на экране, и склонился над раскрытым черепом, занося руку с инструментами, — Стриатум! — острие вошло в мозг с чавкающим звуком. — Соматосенсорная кора! — Следующий прибор вонзился в плоть уже без рук — разозленный ученый обычно срывался на использование своих сил, когда был в бешенстве. — Вся ебанная лимбическая система и латеральная затылочно-височная извилина!

Остальные инструменты закончили там же, где и их собратья. Подопытный экземпляр покачнулся, неожиданно начав кровоточить, остатками крови и питательным раствором, который поддерживал в нем жизнь. Его мучитель, еще раз выматерившись, судорожно стер потекшую из носа кровь и запрокинул голову, вдыхая и не давая ей пролиться еще.

— Как Эстель это сделала, скажи мне?! — справившись с приступом, Акан накинулся на продолжавшего спокойно сидеть Генри. — Как она заставила тебя любить?

— Хочешь снова покопаться в моих мозгах? — стараясь не делать ничего, что еще сильнее бы разозлило разошедшегося ученого, отозвался Генри.

— У тебя там уже ничего, кроме электронов нет, — фыркнул Аканов.

— Тогда в своих? Что ты почувствовал, когда я сломал шею твоей жене?

— В психолога решил поиграть, Генри? — привычная диковатая улыбка Акана, вызывавшая панику в рядах его подчиненных, не впечатляла Генри, видевшего его во всех возможных стадиях бешенства. — Сожаление… я почувствовал сожаление. Надо было до этого момента раскроить суке череп, чтобы выяснить, любит она меня или нет.

— Но ты все равно почему-то сделал ее своей женой, — Генри потянулся к пульту, за который в последнее время отвечал он и, боковым зрением отмечая, выразительную палитру эмоций на лице Аканова, нажал несколько клавиш. Тело за стеклом дернулось в судорогах, и, обмякнув, скатилось на пол с кресла — после такого количества электричества, подопытная точно умерла. Когда он поднимался в лабораторию из пыточной, женщина уже не дышала, но стоило удостовериться на всякий случай.

— Потому что у нее были мозги, а не только хлюпающая пизда, — с заминкой ответил Акан и отвернулся, жестом указывая идти за ним прочь из лаборатории. Привычно следуя на пару шагов за его спиной, Генри смотрел на светловолосый затылок, испытывая уверенность, что последним, что попытается изучить Аканов, окажутся его собственные мозги.

***

Выходной. Вернее, половина свободных суток, неожиданно свалившаяся на Генри после неудавшегося опыта. «Не хочу тебя видеть до утра, — мрачно прозвучало с верхнего лестничного пролета, — морг твой, если хочешь». Последнее замечание можно было рассматривать, как попытку сгладить резкий приказ и уточнить, что Акан не злился, а всего лишь нуждался в одиночестве. Видимо, разговор о мертвой жене всколыхнул какие-то эмоции, которые требовалось срочно выжечь при помощи веществ и, возможно, шлюх. Если Аканов хотел крови, то не отпустил был Генри, устроив гладиаторские бои или что-то вроде этого. Испытывая лишь легкую опустошенность, как и всегда после лишения работы, Генри направился обратно вниз и влево, в то крыло, где находились холодильники, лаборатории и «морг».

После создания армии киборгов, Аканов переместил свою базу в Вальверде, что в Южной Америке, с радостью готовую принять как неуравновешенного ученого, так и его помощь в военных действиях. Он пополнял количество нолей на множестве своих счетов продавая солдат, в довесок получая материал (иногда еще живой) для опытов. Генри было все равно — институт большей частью находился под землей, уходя вниз на двенадцать уровней, и он нечасто выбирался наверх, только если Аканова с неистовой силой тянуло выйти в свет. С его непереносимостью ультрафиолетовых лучей, такое происходило крайне редко, так же как и необходимость избавиться от своего телохранителя.

Часть вернувшейся к Генри памяти (он смел надеяться — в этот раз — настоящей) говорила, что работа в подчинении, солдатом, была смыслом жизни и до становления его киборгом. Детский дом после смерти отца, армия при наступлении совершеннолетия, служба по контракту, работа наёмником, приведшая в рекруты «Akan Inc». Быстрый рост в должности до приближенного к главе компании, благодаря навыкам и жестокости, где его заметила и выбрала для опыта Эстель. Худшее решение, принятое ученой в жизни. Впрочем, сойдясь с Акановым, она, вероятно, считала, что ничего ужаснее произойти с ней не может.

Глупая девочка. 

Генри положил раскрытую ладонь на пульт управления дверью, давая сканеру считать линии на его руке. Через несколько мгновений пульт сменил цвет на светло-синий, призывно пискнув и распахнул тяжелую металлическую дверь, пропуская вписанного в реестр доступа в «морг». В комнате было тепло и достаточно уютно — при первом взгляде она напоминала обычную гостиную, обставленную в стиле минимализма. Пара широких диванов, кофейный столик, кресла с разноцветными пледами, две высокие этажерки у дальней стены, заставленные хаотичным набором книг и дисков с фильмами. Мини-бар здесь был тоже, и именно к нему направился Генри, не готовый продолжать без хорошей дозы выпивки.

…Через какое-то время — часов в комнате не было, только громкая связь, крепившаяся где-то под потолком, Генри, наконец, почувствовал себя расслабленным. На кофейном столике стояла пустая бутылка из-под местной настойки и вторая, точно такая же, опустошенная наполовину. Первую, с остатками мутноватого пойла, похожего на самогон, он допил в пару глотков — то, что в прошлый раз не смог уничтожить Аканов. Предполагать, что Кэйт могла прикладываться к крепкому и, не слишком качественному, алкоголю было странно; она была третьим, кто мог посещать «морг». С алкоголем соседствовал чистый «порошок» — тоже оставленный прошлым посетителем; Генри предпочитал внутривенные инъекции, нежели обжигать носоглотку снегом. Возиться со шприцами и варкой, а тем более идти в медицинский отсек за чистыми иглами, было лень, поэтому он смирился с дорожками на прозрачной столешнице.

Вот с едой было сложнее — во встроенном холодильнике, соседствующем с двумя дверями из непрозрачного закаленного стекла, обнаружилась только вяленое мясо, разобранное на длинные волокна, тарелка с мягкими, остро пахнущими грушами, черствые ржаные лепешки и семь мутных банок с мозгами, подписанных неровным почерком. С верхней, «Джимми#2», Генри чокнулся стеклянным боком стопки, и выгреб все съедобное — кроме мозговой ткани — на стол. В процессе уронив две груши на пол и ощутив яркий запах переспелых, почти гниющих фруктов, он решил, что достаточно пьян и обдолбан, чтобы нуждаться в собеседнике.

Первая стеклянная дверь запотела от дыхания Генри, пока он возился с панелью, блокирующей замок, вводя коды безопасности и крыл матом навороченную электронику. С облегченным выдохом отодвинув створку, он на мгновение замер перед еще одним стеклом, на этот раз — прозрачным. Оно скрывало «утробу» — капсулу с раствором, схожим с тем, в котором плавают зародыши, с множеством проводов и датчиков, подключенных к помещенному туда телу. Генри иногда оказывался в таком, для подзарядки или лечения; в нем же хранились особо ценные тела, в которых предполагалось поддерживать жизнь.

— Здравствуй, Джимми, — тихо и с некоторым трепетом произнес Генри, нажимая на панель и начиная процесс извлечения. Через пару минут усердного гудения, щелчков и бульканья, мужчина за стеклом открыл глаза, отключенный от последних проводов и уставился на своего визитера. Открыв стекло Генри привычно подхватил парализованного ученого подмышки, не давая упасть, и потащил его к дивану.

— Ты, конечно, лучше, чем этот уебан, но тоже — тот еще пидор, — сообщили ему в ухо, пока Генри закутывал Джимми в огромный плед, спасая от возможного переохлаждения и прикрывая наготу.

— Выпьешь? — уже зная ответ, он потянулся к ученому с наполненной стопкой и, приложив ее к губам, наклонил, вливая обжигающую жидкость в рот. 

— Опять у твоего дружка опыт не получился? — Джимми оскалился, откашливаясь от крепкого алкоголя. — Что на этот раз? Все еще пытается понять, что вызывает любовь, привязанность?

— Ты же сам знаешь, — пожав плечами, Генри опустился на противоположный диван и оторвал пару волокон от сваленного на стол мяса, отправив их в рот. После пробуждения в «утробах» в еде не нуждались, а вот жажда, вызванная одной из трубок, крепящихся в горле, присутствовала всегда. — И сделаешь все, чтобы у Акана ничего не получилось?

— О, я подсказал ему кое-что, — все еще продолжая улыбаться и безотрывно следя за пальцами, рвущими кусочки мяса, Джимии неожиданно рявкнул, заканчивая предложение. — Раскроить тебе череп, уебок!

— Акан уже делал это и не раз, — без эмоций откликнулся Генри, прикинув, стоит ли наливать еще или разговор и так скатился в не самое удачное русло. После пробуждения бывший ученый всегда находился сильно не в духе, и первое время это вызывало чувство вины. Потом все ощущения сгладились, притупившись — в надцатый раз обсуждая одну и ту же тему, получая одни и те же обвинения, сложно было поддерживать нужный градус раскаяния. Джимми жил, конечно, не благодаря добродетели Аканова, а из-за того, что тот нуждался в знаниях и мозгах ученого, желательно, не извлеченных из черепной коробки. Проект воскрешения умерших, когда их тела находились на определенной стадии, и еще не начали портиться, принадлежал двоим докторам, которые, по насмешке судьбы, испытывали его на своей шкуре. 

— Наливай! — Генри кинулся исполнять. Только наполнив стопку, он осознал, что это — не лучший рефлекс — сначала делать, а потом, если остается время, обдумывать свои действия. Хотя, именно это требовалось от идеального помощника Акана — он не переносил, если его желания исполнялись не в ту же секунду. — Ну ты и послушный!

— Разве вы ничего не делали с этим? — с любопытством спросил Генри, подходя и второй раз давая искалеченному ученому выпить.

— Нет, это твое личное мудачество, — вторая пошла лучше и Джимми выразительно посмотрел на место рядом с собой, указывая, где следует остаться. — Ты не спрашивал про мое… про возможность дать мне тело? 

— Акан тебе не доверят, Джимми, — ответил Генри, испытывая омерзение к этому обсуждению. Он действительно высказал Аканову желание ученого сделать себе очередного «аватара», за что получил сначала серию вопросов из разряда «ты знаешь звук, с каким ломается позвоночник?», а потом истерику от самого калеки, которому тоже хорошенько промыли мозги, пока Генри плавал в питательном растворе, сращивая кости и ткани. 

— А тебе доверяет? Вы там, небось только и делаете, что друг другу доверяете, — Джимми брезгливо сплюнул на пол, крайне метко для человека с парализованной шеей. — Надо же было связаться с сучкой Акана. Мы ведь дружили, Генри. До того, как в тебе стало железа больше, чем мозгов.

— Именно поэтому ты в этой «утробе», а не в общем холодильнике, — разговор зашел в тупик. То ли Аканов успел побывать тут утром или прошедшим днем, то ли Джимми не отошел с прошлого его посещения и спокойного вечера в компании бывшего друга, включившего заевшую пластинку, не предвиделось. Отвечать уже давно произнесенными фразами всегда оказывалось скучно — куда проще было пить в одиночестве.

— Думаешь, мне не все равно где валяться в коме?

— Хочешь умереть — продолжай в том же ключе и Аканов отправит твой выпотрошенный труп на утилизацию, — раздраженно произнес Генри, склоняясь над столом и начиная выравнивать рассыпанный кокаин в ровную дорожку. Прием был нечестный — Джимми тоже бы не отказался, но в его положении сделать это возможным не представлялось. — Предварительно вытащив мозг и позвоночник.

— Ты знаешь, что и это не будет смертью… — глухо ответил ученый, наблюдая за тем, как Генри одним быстрым вдохом вбирает в себя белоснежный порошок, и нервозно трет лицо, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения мелкой пыльцы на коже.

— Мальчики…

Оба мужчины уставились на открывшуюся дверь, в проеме которой возникла Эстель.

— Ты и манду вытащил?

— Зачем нужна эта сука, когда ко мне ходит его хозяин? — мурлыкнула она, медленно подходя к дивану и протягивая обе руки, предлагая Генри встать. Он с ужасом уставился на свою кратковременную жену, облаченную только в коротенький медицинский халат, не обращая внимания на ее жест. Светлые волосы были сухие, что прямо говорило о времени, проведенном вне резервуара с «живой» водой. Кожа на икрах уже приобрела нездоровый синюшный оттенок, ногти на ногах и вовсе отдавали лиловым, отросшие и неровные, они были похожи на птичьи когти. Халат не был застегнут и Генри мог видеть темно синие следы от крепко сжатых пальцев на левом боку, повредившие нестабильную плоть, и несколько однозначных засосов на груди, рядом с сосками. «Все-таки Акан ее трахает», — отметил Генри, удовлетворив свое любопытство.

— Тебя нужно вернуть в утробу, — безапелляционно произнес он, вставая и подходя ко второй стеклянной двери, чтобы отпереть ее и вернуть Эстель на место.

За ней тянулась вереница проблем, во всех сферах. Главной было то, что Акан оживлял ее первую, находясь не в лучшем психическом состоянии, вероятно, первый раз занимаясь этим без второго ученого. Настоящий Джимми, воскресать которому пришлось последним, после всех своих копий, ржал над этим опытом так, что довел Аканова до нервного срыва и критических разрушений одной из лабораторий. Эстель гнила, находясь вне утробы, как настоящий труп и вела себя совсем не так, как до смерти на вертолетной площадке. Она вызывала приступы суеверного страха у ученых светил, поэтому ее приходилось изолировать в отдельной комнате, ставшей называться «моргом», куда потом переехал и Джимми. 

— Меня отпустили погулять, — Эстель обогнула диван и, потрепав передернувшегося от отвращения Джимми, приблизилась к Генри, взяв его за руку и положив себе на живот. — Ничего не хочешь, перед тем как опять убьешь меня?

Кожа была ледяной, студенистой и совсем не пружинила под пальцами, лишь мягко проваливаясь. Казалось, стоило сильнее надавить и вся кисть могла погрузиться вовнутрь. С трудом представляя, как с ней можно было заниматься сексом, Генри скользнул рукой вниз, не глядя, притормозив на заросшем лобке. У нее отрасли волоски, и кололись жестким ежиком — похоже, никто не удосужился заниматься внешним видом совершенно бесполезного экземпляра. Воскрешенная Эстель (сколько времени она была мертва, прежде чем Аканов вернул ее к жизни, знал только он) не помнила ничего, связанного с наукой и с трудом воспринимала информацию. Возможно, она просто действовала тоньше и изощренней чем Джимми, таким способом избавляя себя от постоянных расспросов и попыток заставить работать. Возможно, ее мозги успели подгнить за время нахождения в коме или Акан сделал что-то не так.

— Ну же! — не дожидаясь, пока Генри перестанет тормозить, Эстель потянула его руку вниз, толкнув к своей промежности. Между нижних губ было холодно и склизко; нечто студенистое, омерзительно холодное и липкое пачкало внутренние стороны бедер, и вагину или вытекало из нее.

— Блядь, что за… — Генри замутило, но продолжить он не успел, получив резкий удар в висок чем-то тяжелым и тупым. Отшатнувшись назад и ударившись поясницей о спинку дивана, Генри увидел в руках Эстель пепельницу, с которой она наступала.

— Уеби эту суку! — восторженно воскликнул Джимми, до этого молча следивший за происходящим и теперь решивший отвлечь Генри, давая ученой возможность нанести еще один удар.

— Да вы совсем охуели, — не поддаваясь на провокацию, Генри, поднырнул под удар, и выкрутил кисть Эстель, заставляя выронить импровизированное оружие, заводя ей руку за спину. Ученая яростно взвизгнула, попытавшись лягнуть держащего ее, но промахнулась, потеряв равновесие и повисла в его руках.

— Ты какого черта тут делаешь? — Похоже, сиськи в белых халатах просто тянуло в эту комнату — в дверях возникла крайне обеспокоенная Кэйт, замерев и уставившись на происходящее. — Аканов тебя ищет. 

— Почему он по громкой связи не позвал? — отпустив тут же шарахнувшуся в сторону Эстель, спросил Генри, испытывая привычное чувство подъема и собранности, когда ему нужно было возвращаться к своей работе. Скорее всего, он — единственный на этой базе, кто был рад таким новостям.

— Вот и спросишь заодно у него, — вторая ученая оглядела устроенный беспорядок и тяжело вздохнула. В эту комнату не допускался обычный персонал и убирать все то, что оставил Генри придется ей. Впрочем, наверняка после Акана уборки было больше.

— На меня Эстель напала, — довершил он, не уверенный, что Кэйт правильно поняла сцену, свидетельницей которой ей пришлось стать.

— Еще бы! — Хмыкнула она, судя по недовольному лицу Эстель, правильно истолковав происходящее и совершенно не подходя для манипулирования. — Акан выпустил ее из утробы утром — я как раз к ней пришла.

***

Аканов, возникший на пороге своей спальни, был пьян до такой степени, что с трудом стоял на ногах, опираясь на биту для сохранения равновесия. Светлое дерево покрывала присохшая, плохо отмытая кровь, но это не являлось гарантом, что спортивный инвентарь за последние часы не встречался ни с чьим черепом. Иногда Акан мог быть очень аккуратным и не уделывать в крови все, что его окружало. Из-за алых разводов он тяготел к красному цвету, на котором они были не так уж заметны — вот и сейчас с пепельно-белой кожей резко контрастировал тяжелый халат из темно-бордовой ткани, наброшенный на плечи.

— Ты меня хотел видеть или уборщиков? — Уточнил Генри, кивнув на биту и мельком подмечая, что Аканов босой, но с собранными в подобие хвоста волосами, выглядевшими чуть более опрятно.

— Тебя, — он на редкость дружелюбно улыбнулся, качнувшись и опершись свободной рукой о плечо Генри, — Катя тебя, что, найти не могла?

— С Эстель были проблемы, — односложно отчитался он, решив что лучше направить недовольство на мертвую женщину, чем устраивать проблемы живой.

— Вот блядь! Заходи, у меня есть та, с которой проблем не будет, — широким жестом Аканов предложил войти. Не остановившись на этом, он приобнял Генри за плечи и повел в комнату, к терпеливо сидевшей на кровати женщине и ждущей их возвращения. С первого взгляда можно было догадаться о ее профессии. Впрочем, работающий на базе противоположный пол Акан зарекся трогать, а в безымянную лабораторию, до которой посетителей довозили с холщевым мешком на голове, никто, кроме шлюхи, идти бы не согласился. Она обладала ярко выраженной латинской внешностью: оливковая кожа, темные, вьющиеся волосы, густой копной ниспадавшие на пышную, высокую грудь и спину, полностью обнаженную в очень открытом плате. Немного полноватая или такое впечатление скалывалось из-за строения скелета, шлюха была не во вкусе Генри и Акнова. Они оба предпочитали субтильных блондинок, плоских, костлявых и немного нескладных, но в южной солнечной стране особо выбирать не приходилось.

Молча ей улыбнувшись, Генри сел на постель и снял обувь, поочередно наступая на задники кроссовок, чтобы стащить их, не наклоняясь. Забравшись с ногами на огромную кровать, занимавшую треть комнаты, он принял из рук Акана бокал с плещущимся в нем красным вином.

— Итак, Эстель, на чем мы остановились?.. — сам он сел с другой стороны от шлюхи, вальяжно развалившись и широко расставив ноги, давая полам халата свободно свисать с колен. Генри немного передвинулся, чтобы попадать в его поле зрения и иметь возможность встретиться взглядами, хотя в этом было мало смысла. 

— Я — Мишель, — недовольно и глубоко отозвалась она, нервозно откинув прядь волос за спину. Похоже, шлюха была не осведомлена о том, что предпочитает мужчина, к которому ее отправили, раз безмолвный наблюдатель вызвал беспокойство. 

— Разве имя имеет значение для женщины, продающей секс? — Акан залпом допил остатки вина в своем бокале и отставил его на тумбочку, на которой возвышалась открытая бутылка. — Я спрашивал, что такое любовь.

— Мне не хватит слов, чтобы объяснить... — с ужасающим испанским акцентом ответила Мишель, — Хотя, я могу показать... — она потянулась к Аканову, попытавшись поцеловать, но тот отклонился, поморщившись и лишь обнял ее, устроив ладонь на колыхнувшейся груди.

— Любовь — это не пизда, глупая ты блядь, — мягко, почти ласково улыбаясь, ответил он, смотря на Генри, и сминая пальцами упругую плоть.

— Может и пизда, — он пожал плечами, отвечая с совершенно серьезным выражением лица, — может, ты не с той стороны начал свое исследование?

Аканов заржал, оценив шутку, и уткнулся шлюхе в глубокий вырез платья, принимаясь целовать вываливающуюся из него грудь.

— Не хочешь присоединиться? — низко и призывно спросила Мишель, когда Акан запустил руку ей под юбку, раздвигая ноги и вызывая первый, совсем не натуральный, полустон. Она даже протянула раскрытую ладонь Генри, приглашая его. — Меня хватит на двоих.

— Нет, — за него не слишком внятно ответил Аканов, не поднимая головы, — он будет только смотреть.

Кивком подтверждая его слова, Генри отпил вина, оказавшегося неожиданно приятно-сладковатым и, поставив бокал на пол, стащил через голову толстовку, оставаясь в футболке и легких льняных штанах. Одежда местных, вообще была не так необходима — одинаковую температуру, пригодную для работы и отдыха, постоянно поддерживали на всей базе. Генри просто нравились местные вещи — они приятно льнули к коже, в то же время имея свободный крой.

Мишель была опрокинута на спину и Аканов навис над ней, продолжая вдумчиво ласкать полные груди. Они оказались неожиданно настоящими, под своим весом расплывшись, когда шлюха легла. Темные соски призывно торчали и влажно блестели от оставленных на них поцелуев, заставляя кровь прилить к паху. Если бы она не поморщилась на ту секунду, когда Акан ложился на нее, увидев белесое тело, с несколькими уродливыми розоватыми шрамами на шее и грудной клетке, то оказалась бы идеальной женщиной за последнее время. Генри видел, кажется всех шлюх, что бывали в спальне у главы компании — не было ничего необычного в том, чтобы телохранитель присутствовал, когда он занимался любовью. Чаще всего это зрелище становилось возбуждающим — только если Аканов не решал изувечить свою партнершу. Вывороченные суставы и громкие крики в достаточном количестве имелись у Генри в рабочее время в лабораториях и пыточной, поэтому он не находил в них ничего забавного или сексуального.

Немного приподнявшись, Акан шумно втянул носом воздух, собирая запах с ее кожи и передвинулся ниже, прижимаясь лицом к ее животу, и дальше к промежности. Не ожидавшая такого, шлюха натурально всхлипнула и тут же зажала рот рукой, смутившись естественности в собственной реакции. 

— Переворачивайся, — подняв голову между разведенных бедер, Аканов толкнул ее дальше на кровать, вставая. Наблюдая как Мишель, немного помятая после ласк, ложиться на живот и оборачивается, он задумчиво лизнул собственные пальцы. Язык был розовый и длинный; Генри мог видеть тень сожаления на миловидном лице шлюхи, возомнившей, что ее будут удовлетворять ртом. — Не тормози. Встань раком, боком к Генри. 

Не дожидаясь дальнейших указаний, Генри толкнул валявшийся рядом тюбик смазки, наблюдая, как Мишель задирает свое и так короткое платице, вставая на четвереньки. На ней не было белья, даже привычных для таких женщин атрибутов, вроде чулок на подвязках и пояса к ним — только длинные загорелые ноги и округлый зад, призывно задранный вверх. За ее спиной Аканов, скинувший халат, тоже разглядывал подставленные ягодицы, механически касаясь раскрытой ладонью своего вздыбленного члена.

Генри нравилось смотреть, как он, перестав бездумно пялиться на шлюху, неспешно и, растягивая прелюдию, выдавливает смазку на ладонь и размазывает ее по стволу, двигая кулаком. Под белой тонкой кожей заметно и ярко проступали синие вены, оплетавшие член, а головка от притока крови имела неестественно розовый, ближе к алому, цвет. У волос на лобке также отсутствовал пигмент, и они, бледные и тонкие до прозрачности, наверняка были такими же мягкими, как невесомая паутина прядей, лежащих на плечах.

Выплеснув так же достаточное количество лубриканта между ягодиц, Аканов надавил головкой члена на сжатые мышцы ануса, свободной рукой придерживая шлюху за бок. Она недовольно зашипела, словно не была разъебана и с трудом принимала в свой зад член, или только сейчас осознала как и куда ее будут драть. Акан имел какие-то нездоровые отношения со средствами защиты и никогда не пользовался резинками, хотя большинство его женщин протестовали против такого обращения с ними. Возможно, странный состав крови охранял и от венерических заболеваний, но даже так, Генри бы побрезговал присовывать без гандона шлюхе, которая непонятно из-под кого встала.

Через несколько движений стало легче; Мишель оценила сдержанность и аккуратность своего партнера, ждущего, пока она перестанет недовольно морщиться и рефлекторно пытаться избежать проникновения. Расслабившись под ним и шире расставив колени для устойчивости, шлюха сама подалась назад, давая зеленый свет. Контраст получился очень красивым — болезненное белое с насыщенно живым и смуглым — Генри беззастенчиво любовался ими, в то время как Акан, кусая губы, и так неестественно порозовевшие от поцелуев, принялся размеренно двигаться, придерживая шлюху за бока и насаживая на себя. Взяв нужный ритм и больше не заботясь о недовольстве своей любовницы, Аканов повернул голову, удостоверяясь, что Генри смотрит на них. Его самодостаточность и любование собой ощущалось почти физически, не хуже гравитационных волн; странно было только то, что всю спальню не увешивали зеркала. Она, впрочем, как и морг, была пустынна. Аканов здесь спал и трахался — для этого хватало грандиозной кровати, пары тумбочек и стеклянной двери шкафа, скрывающего скудный гардероб.

Генри потянулся к отставленному бокалу, чтобы смочить пересохшие губы. Собственное тело, плавающие в дурмане из алкоголя и принятой дозы кокаина, растворенной в крови, он ощущал как-то отстранено, как и возбуждение. Словно за собой он тоже наблюдал со стороны, отмечая, что сейчас сердцебиение должно было участиться, быстрее гоняя кровь по остаткам настоящих органов и концентрируя ее в паху, где становилось горячо. 

Шлюха стонала, подмахивая — выглядело это почти натурально, может быть она даже получала какое-то удовольствие от, глубоких фрикций, становившихся сильнее. Настолько уделанного Аканова надолго не хватало, так что сегодня ей выпала простая работенка. Мишель была милой и вполне заслужила получить свои деньги (а это всегда была значимая сумма — если гостья на их базе возвращалась домой не по частям) не выкладываясь на полную катушку. Со стороны она оставалось красивой, даже во время секса, что было редкостью; свободный лиф сполз с обласканных грудей, давая им свободно покачиваться в такт движениям. Смуглую кожу покрывали мельчайшие бисеринки пота, говорившие об ее усердии, а миловидная мордашка, удачно подчеркнутая косметикой, была крайне сосредоточенна. Вот если бы она была светленькой… Белое с белым смотрелось все-таки лучше, давая больше оттенков, без ярких контрастов. Генри видел и светлокожих женщин вместе с Аканом, он даже видел Эстель, правда, всего один раз. Ученая оказалась не в восторге от присутствия другого мужчины в их, с мужем, спальне. Возможно, это было одной из тех вещей, почему его выбрали для опыта — Эстель хотела вытравить из памяти телохранителя свой образ. Получилось наоборот — из десятка обрывочных воспоминаний, что вернулись к Генри, появилось именно это, правда искаженное. В борделе он видел ее верхом на своих бедрах, хотя никогда не касался ее.

Тяжелый, направленный на него взгляд стал мутным и съехал немного в сторону, словно Акан перестал заставлять себя фокусироваться на каком-то определенном предмете. Он с силой подался вперед, и совсем зажмурился, сжимая бока своей вынужденной любовницы. По его бледному телу прошла волна дрожи, вызвав у Генри ответные мурашки на загривке, и Аканов совершил еще несколько рваных, аритмичных движений внутри. Кончив, он вышел из тела Мишель, обессилено повалившись в ворох подушек у изголовья кровати, напоследок звонко хлопнув шлюху по заднице.

— Пользуйся, — сипло разрешил Акан.

Мишель не двинулась с места, продолжая опираться на локти и колени, только ниже отпустила голову, закрывая лицо волной густых волос. Чувствуя жар в паху, от которого стоило избавиться, Генри встал, направившись к тумбочке. Плеснув в пустой бокал вина, больше, чем следовало по этикету, он протянул напиток Акану, лениво улыбнувшемуся такой заботе. Мазнув взглядом по его наготе, Генри посмотрел на оттраханную шлюшку — ее дырочка закрылась не полностью, кожа вокруг порозовела и выглядела воспалённой, а из нутра медленно, словно нехотя, вытекла сперма. В штанах потяжелело от зрелища выбритой и раскрытой, еще не использованной киски, которая блестела от натёкших излишков смазки, вылитой на ее анус.

— Сделай мне минет, и будешь свободна, — неожиданно решил Генри и потянул задранную юбку вниз, прикрывая заманчивое зрелище. — Сядешь на пол.

Послушно и молча Мишель сползла с края постели и села, подогнув ноги. Макияж немного размазался — под глазами появились черные разводы от туши и потекших теней, но даже так она была красива. Плюхнувшись на край кровати, Генри быстро расшнуровал свои штаны и, приспустив их, вытащил напряженный член. Он знал, что Аканов, все еще разгоряченный и расслабленный сейчас пялился на них, но это не имело никакого значения; между ног Генри сидела красивая девушка, с пухлыми губками и ждала его дозволения. Отклонившись назад и опершись руками за спиной, он мог даже представить, что Мишель хочет его штуку в свой жадный ротик и уже течет от этого желания.

— Можешь ласкать себя, — произнес он, пристально наблюдая, как шлюха ласково обвивает пальцами его ствол, и придвигается, проехавшись киской по голому полу. Не медля, она взяла в рот головку, пробуя вкус и примеряясь, чтобы заглотить глубже. Губы Мишель оказались даже мягче и нежнее, чем Генри себе представлял. Она принялась методично двигать головой, смачивая слюной ствол, и убрала с него руку, положив ее на яйца, профессионально массируя их и доставляя массу ощущений. Только сейчас Генри в полной мере осознал, как сильно возбудился, просто наблюдая за Акановым, сношавшим шлюху. Эта мысль осталась на грани сознания размытым пятном и Генри повернул голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Никто особого желания смотреть Акану в глаза обычно не изъявлял, потому было мало заметивших недвижимые глазные яблоки. Если в первые разы странные глаза, с замершими зрачками, направленные немного в сторону, словно не могли поймать фокус, смущали, то сейчас воспринимались как должное. В этом не было проблемы для того, кто привык постоянно находиться рядом, и с трудом осознавал себя в одиночестве.

Генри отвернулся, снова посмотрев на шлюху, старавшуюся между его ног. Горячие пухлые губы споро скользили по стволу. Мишель выкладывалась по-полной, не помогая себе руками, каждый раз вбирая член полностью в рот, втягивала щеки и проглатывала лишнюю слюну, стараясь угодить. Видимо обещание быстрого окончания ее работы, вернуло ей иллюзию спокойствия, помогая расслабиться и сосать с должным усердием. Подобострастно смотря снизу вверх, она то и дело скашивала глаза в бок, все же обеспокоенная близостью смотрящего на них мужчины. Было бы странно предполагать, что ее смущал зритель. Наверняка за время работы шлюхой, Мишель заставляли делать вещи хуже и страннее. 

Положив раскрытую ладонь на затылок шлюхи, Генри не позволил ей отвлекаться и немного ускорил темп, снова посмотрев на Акана. Тот уже сидел, подобрав под себя ноги, и вернул на голые плечи снятый халат, словно его нагота могла кого-то смутить. Он безотрывно следил за действиями шлюхи, с силой закусив нижнюю губу и трогая ее большим пальцем, заставляя прилить кровь к совсем тонкой коже. Аканов всегда просто смотрел, когда Генри трахал очередную женщину (после него, конечно), никогда не касаясь себя и крайне редко дотрагиваясь до сплетённых тел. В ответ он желал оставаться центром внимания и происходящего, и Генри не отводил от него глаз, не отвлекаясь на партнершу. Эти странные взаимоотношения льстили — доверие было безграничным, даже учитывая, что во время происшествия с Эстель и ее неудачным опытом, Генри настойчиво пытался убить Аканова. Нахождение рядом с ним всегда приносило адреналиновые всплески и в какой-то мере Генри понимал Эстель, желавшую острых ощущении. Если уж обычная роль телохранителя доставляла столько эмоций, то интимная близость явно приравнивалась к прыжку с пятисот ярдов без парашюта.

Вот и сейчас, словно подтверждая мысли Генри, Акан придвинулся еще ближе, соприкоснувшись коленями, и положил раскрытую ладонь на горло шлюхе, удивленно распахнувшей глаза.

— Бери до горла, — хрипло приказал он. Так оказалось не очень удобно, и он повернулся боком, подобрав под себя одну ногу, второй опираясь о пол для лучшей устойчивости. Генри чувствовал его присутствие излишне явно — теперь был не только взгляд, но и жар почти обнаженного тела, а также тяжелое дыхание, которое ложилось на кожу. Это подхлестнуло возбуждение; тактильного оказалось слишком много. Генри чувствовал всю бездонную глубину глотки, засаживая по яйца, и, в то же время, мужскую ладонь, на шее шлюхи, хотя это не могло быть возможным. Аканов смотрел на него диким, невменяемым взглядом, приоткрыв губы и, похоже забывая о дыхании, сжимая горло Мишель. Вдруг она неестественно всхлипнула, словно давясь, и послышался оглушительный хруст. Дернувшись, Акан соскользнул на пол и придержал ее за голову, не давая осесть и надавил большими пальцами на место, где сходились челюсти, чтобы держать рот открытым. Генри рефлекторно толкнулся еще и еще, уже не осторожничая, не ощущая сопротивления, но потом с подступающим ужасом осознал произошедшее, намерившись вытащить член изо рта убитой шлюхи.

— Нет, — властно и резко произнес Аканов, опережая движение, — продолжай. Ты должен кончить. 

И Генри кончил, запачкав лицо шлюхи, продолжая пялиться на его приоткрытые покрасневшие губы, словно желая услышать еще один приказ. Содрогаясь в оргазме, он с трудом осознавал, что делает это почти по приказу; может, это было прописано в его коде или это просто было реакцией на голос и непривычную близость. 

…— Она была милой, — с заминкой произнес Генри. Аканов тоже выглядел несколько смущенным своей импульсивностью и напряженно смотрел снизу вверх, продолжая сидеть на полу, рядом с лежавшим бездыханным телом. В их отношениях было множество граней, которые не стоило пересекать, чтобы не очутиться на дне безумия, насколько заманчиво бы оно не выглядело. Сейчас они оба — Акан, оказавшийся рядом с сосущей шлюхой и Генри, смотрящий на него и трахающий труп — подошли слишком близко к одной из них.

— Отдай ее Джеймсу, — отозвался Аканов, резко вставая и запахиваясь в свой халат. — Пусть сделает из нее сиделку, личного массажиста, аватара... Если это возможно. Пусть скажут, что я разрешил… Мне нужно отдохнуть…

Подстегнутый последним замечанием не хуже хлыста, Генри вскочил, натянул штаны и осторожно взял на руки еще теплое и податливое тело шлюхи. Донеся его до выхода и вздрогнув от громкого хлопка дверями ванной за свой спиной, он вышел в коридор. Коридор патрулировали двое охранников, одинаково бритоголовых и нелепых в своих белых костюмах, сливавшихся со стенами. Увидев Генри, они кинулись к нему и один из них послушно забрал мертвое тело, так же бережно устроив его в своих объятьях и стараясь не пялиться.

— Передайте администратору — пусть ее борделю заплатят тройную цену, — приказал он, наблюдая, как киборги синхронно кивают, — тело отнесите в лаборатории. Скажите Кэйтлин, что доктор Аканов, — оба охранника вздрогнули, — разрешил Джеймсу сделать с ним все, что тот сможет. И патруль сюда верните, пока ходить будете. Свободны.

Запоминать имена киборгов смысла не было — их состав менялся часто, благо материла было предостаточно. Наблюдая, как безымянные охранники удаляются по коридору (тот, что нес тело, что-то произнес второму, и они загоготали), Генри окрикнул их, приказывая остановиться:

— И, утром у Акана будет похмелье. Постарайтесь не сдохнуть.

Хоть трупов и было достаточно, незачем было подвергать опасности рабочие экземпляры. Раздав указания, Генри вернулся в спальню, заперев за собой дверь. Света в комнате не оказалось, лишь тонкая линия люминесцентной подсветки по плинтусам — на полу и потолке — слабо блестела, указывая направление.

— Это я, Генри, — максимально четко, насколько это позволял выпитый алкоголь, произнес он, медленным шагом направившись к кровати.

Сколько человек, работавших на Аканова, задумывались, зачем неуравновешенному ученому с возможностью управлять гравитационными волнами может быть нужен телохранитель?

— Подойди, — резко приказал Акан, действительно обнаруживаясь рядом с кроватью. Он слепо водил головой, силясь уловить звуки шагов. Генри послушно приблизился и протянул руки, поймав того за запястья и медленно направил его кисти, дав коснуться собственного лица.

Доктор Аканов, владелец неимоверно дорогой корпорации «Akan Inc» был совершено слеп. Он носил ужасающую конструкцию, одевавшуюся на глазные яблоки и оплетающую нервы — устройство, которое могло снять и надеть ее, хранилось бережнее, чем любой документ и разработка в этой компании. Почему Акан не прибегал к кибер-технологиям, и не использовал модули, схожие с теми, что находились в глазницах Генри, оставалось неразрешимым вопросом. Все любопытствующие заканчивали свою жизнь совсем не сказочно, и присоединяться к ним не хотелось.

Отметив, что в таком рассеянном свете Аканов выглядел очень далеким от человеческого существа, Генри закрыл глаза, подставляясь под прикосновения. Прохладные пальцы быстро и привычно изучили лоб, надбровные дуги, линии скул, сомкнутые веки, нос и приоткрытые губы. Это тоже было частью специфического ритуала, доступного только для посвященных — ничего не видя, Акан должен был убедиться в том, кто стоит перед ним. Тронув подушечкой большого пальца нижнюю губу, он ненадолго задержался; Генри знал, что это тактильное ощущение приносит определенное удовольствие и стоит дать насладиться им сполна. Через четыре вдоха и выдоха движение продолжилось — Аканов быстро и небрежно ощупал подбородок, линю челюсти и отнял руки.

— Что-то нужно? — спросил Генри, наблюдая, как он шарит рукой за своей спиной, нащупывая постель, и с видимым облегчением опускается на нее.

— Нет, ложись, — помогать ему в таком состоянии категорически запрещалась, поэтому Генри послушно разделся и с наслаждением растянулся на матрасе. Находиться ему предполагалось поперек огромной кровати, у самого нижнего края — учитывая ее размеры, на постели могла поместиться еще парочка мужчин и не мешать друг другу. Притянув к себе уже лежавший здесь плед, Генри набросил его на ноги, прислушиваясь к возне вверху и силясь увидеть какие-нибудь очертания. Темнота была слишком плотной, не дающей возможности что-то разглядеть, так что прикосновение горячей длинной и немного шершавой ступни к плечу было неожиданным. Никак не выражая своего удивления Генри закрыл глаза, слушая, как тихое и поверхностное дыхание становится глубоким и ровным. Ему не требовался сон в привычном понимании, только подзарядка, происходившая в лаборатории. Верная сторожевая собака ложилась в ногах у хозяина не для сна. Просто она не умела по-другому.


End file.
